A surface cleaning appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, may comprise a cleaner head having an agitator driven by a motor. Changes in the supply voltage used to power the motor are likely to influence the performance of the motor. As a result, the cleaning performance of the appliance may be inconsistent.